Put to the Test
by Ramica
Summary: Kali is about to introduce her boyfriend to her father. It is going be an endurance test for sure.Part of the Rama series.
1. Chapter 1

**Put to the Test**

**Rated: K+ for minor language.**

**Disclaimer:** I gaze into my crystal ball...I see money, a tall dark stranger.But nowhere do I see ownership of the TMNT.

_Author's note: This was supposed to be a one shot, but I had almost five thousand words, and only about the middle of the story and decided to turn it into a couple of chapters for easing reading. Ramica._

Kali glanced at her mother and older cousin, a look of sheer desperation in her face, and a note of panic in her voice, " Dad is getting curious, I'm sure he knows and...ohhh, but how are we ever going do this?" she wondered, " I need help please."

Rama arched an eye ridge, and shook her head, " I have no idea Kali, it's not exactly something I've come across, nor am I likely too." She muttered ruefully, " I'm afraid I have nothing to offer in the line of assistance in this."

" Oh, come on Ramiela, you have planned and pulled off a lot of practical jokes and wild stunts in your time," Kaliann accused, " You can't deny it!"

" Sure, I can. It might not do me any good to deny it, but I can still do so." Rama replied.

The older girl sighed wistfully, she had hoped that by the time she reached twenty she would have a boyfriend, and she had, it just didn't work out because her and Devon lived how many worlds apart from each other. To top it off when Splinter had died earlier that year, Master Leonardo had decided that she was not to use mental teleportation, or try to reach the boy she loved and had promised to marry. Now, she was back to being single, with no prospects for the future beyond that of future jonin. _' But I want to have a family of my own. I **don't** want to die a virgin.' _She mused, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that her cousin Kali had managed to find a young man who loved her.

Kaliann was only fifteen, and had met her guy earlier that year, before Splinter's demise, but then the family had always said she'd have no problem catching a guy. Kaliann, had shoulder length curly blond hair, large blue eyes, fringed with eye lashes, a human mouth and nose set into her turtle face, and such light green skin it was hard to notice the green in it, except if she held her arm against her mom's and then you could see the faint tinge of colour to her flesh.

Karena smiled, " I'm sure your father just wants to meet this Mark and find out about him, since you two seem to be quite the item," She assured her daughter. " It wasn't exactly that he was ignorant to the fact when you started to go out with Mark, but you were only fourteen then and I suppose he wasn't expecting it to last more then a month. It has been almost eight months now and he just wants to check this guy out."

" Master Leonardo isn't that protective, at least he's not like dad who keeps insisting that I am never to marry." Ramiela spoke up cheerfully, " Course I know how protective he is of the family, and how strict he is with you, I'm glad he's not my father. I have trouble enough pleasing him as just his student."

" It is going be hard enough on Mark, without forcing him to deal with the whole family all at once, what if it scares him away, mom?" Kaliann inquired, " I'm sure dad will be interrogating him and posturing like crazy too, if only to shake Mark." Kaliann scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, " Because I'm sure dad doesn't believe for one instant that his intentions are honourable. He says that I'm young and might not be thinking clearly, and at my age my hormones could be misleading me." She grouched, then growled, " I don't care what dad says I don't think he was **ever** young, not the way he acts."

Rama chuckled, seeing how nervous Kaliann was at the moment, amused her to no end, but at the same point she could relate because she had trouble enough telling her dad about Devon. _' I'm going have to find myself another guy just so I can stop thinking about him. Yeah, and the odds of that happening any time soon is...well a snowball has a better chance staying cold in hell I think.' _She turned to Kaliann, " Maybe we can arrange a private dinner somewhere on a roof top, for you and your parents. Less pressure for Mark, and I'm sure Aunt Karena can make sure that Master Leonardo doesn't get ...too...well intimidating."

"I'll do my best but Leo can intimidate with a look, he doesn't have to draw a weapon," Karena pointed out.

" I'm well aware of that." Rama muttered, too many times she had felt humbled and frightened of Leo, even before he became her Master. She recalled times of when he seemed no more then her uncle, but those times seemed few and far between for he was the Sensei, and he had been chunin and now he was jonin, such roles in life didn't give him much chance to release that Uncle side of him. Raised to be a leader, Leonardo was calm, unflappable and had developed ways of frightening the enemy, putting an underling in their place or bolstering the troops in an effective manner.

Kali considered, the suggestion, " All right but nothing too fancy or romantic. I don't think dad will like that, more casual like."

Rama sighed, "All right roasted chicken for four, potatoes and veggies. Maybe a dessert too," She added, " It is up to you to get your dad to go. I'll care for the food."

Karena glanced at Ramiela, " Making sure Leo is there is no problem considering he wants to meet Mark. I can help you with the food though Rama, you do have other duties to tend to, Kali just has to make sure Mark gets there. Leo won't think much if he gets off on the wrong foot and we all know how punctual he is."

"That is the problem mom, dad is such a stickler for things, and I know he'll be expecting a good first impression and..." Kali groaned, " I'm worried he'll tear Mark to pieces."

"Kali, your father is not that bad." Karena admonished.

Kali glanced at Rama, whose smile curled up just a little more at those words _'Oh, yes he is! And we both know it don't we Kali, he is a hard one to impress and has such a charismatic serene aura that he can put so many at unease.' _Rama said mentally, _' Making it far too difficult to make a good first impression.'_

Kali nodded, she didn't want her guy to be found lacking in her father's eyes, but she was sure somewhere that Mark would somehow fail, or fall short and then her dad might decide that she ought not to see him again, but she loved Mark and he loved her. She enjoyed every chance she could to be with him. While there were times she loved his kisses and caresses she had never gone all the way with him. For she knew her father would be very disappointed, and Kali had always done her best to please her dad.

Kali had always looked up to him, her father was her hero, strong powerful, reassuring, and while her brother Aiden tried to shirk the whole idea of being another Leo, Kali felt that there was nothing wrong in emulating the great man their father was. She knew her father trained hard, and so did she. She had been thrilled when she had learned that her and her twin brother were going be chunin, to Rama's jonin. Though Aiden griped and complained about the added responsibilities and work. Aiden, she knew just wanted to find his own identity and it was hard for him when he looked so much like his dad, and lived forever in their father's shadow.

" I'll do everything I can to prepare Mark for this. So, when do we do this? You have to give me a few weeks at least." She begged.

XXX

Karena smiled at her husband, "Promise you won't scare the boy off, Kali is quite smitten with him." She sat on their bed, staring admiringly at his wet glistening body, a towel wrapped round his waist, he had just stepped from the shower, and he was the sort of man any woman would spare more then a second glance at, and not just because of the fact that he looked like a turtle. His muscles rippled and flowed with each graceful move, he moved with the balance and precision of a dancer, or a martial arts expert.

" I don't bite Karena, if the boy is frightened of me, then his intentions towards Kaliann might be questionable to say the least."

" I don't think Mark's intentions lead quite that way Leo, or I'm sure he would have been pressuring Kali long before now, and if she had lied to us about how intimate they have been, I'm sure you would know it."

Leo turned to face his wife, a small smile played across his beak, " If that was the case the boy wouldn't be here now. But I'm glad Kali arranged this, I have been wanting to meet with him." Karena had grown a little heavier around the middle after bearing four children, of course the first two had come together and three years after their birth had come Jeff, then Tiffany. There were a few more lines in her face too, it was a hard and difficult life living in the sewers, a lot of worry and stress about family and loved ones and it was this, as well as the joy and laughter that showed clearly the marks of time. She had blond slightly curly hair, and green eyes that Leo wished a few more of their kids had inherited.

"Yes, I know dear, but I believe Kali was a little reluctant to have Mark come down and face a throng of warrior turtles. The clan is rather large, it is a lot of names and faces to remember all at once. Not to mention the distractions. " Karena pointed out kindly as she watched Leo whip the towel off and start to dry the rest of his body. She bit her lip wanting to take him to bed instead, he turned and smirked at her.

" I love you too Karena." He assured her. "But that wouldn't be fair to Kali, even if it would be more interesting."

She flushed, slightly, after all this time one would think that she'd be used to how quickly her husband could pick up on such things.

"How did such a nice girl like you get such a dirty mind, you've been hanging around Sara too much I think" Leo reflected.

Karena got up off the bed walking over to hug him from behind, " No you just have a way of bringing it out in me." She murmured, " And of course your brothers are not a contributing factor, especially Raph, and Mike the original naughty turtle." She teased.

Leo chuckled, " Very good Karena. Touché." He stated casually as he turned to hug her close to him.

XXX

Kali met her beau at the arranged spot. Mark was five nine in height, taller then her by five inches. He was only eighteen and going to the University taking various business courses. He was slender, and though he went for jogs around the park to keep in shape, he didn't sport much noticeable muscle. He had a head for numbers though, there was a bad scar on his right cheek giving him a roguish look, with sandy brown hair, and brown eyes.

He had been jumped in the park early one winter evening when she and Aiden had been on patrol. During the scuffle she had dropped her jo staff and had almost forgotten it there, she had left Aiden to go retrieved her weapon cursing her own stupidity, only when she got back she had spotted Mark holding her weapon. " Please, that's mine." She had informed him, " Could you please give it here."

" Only if you let me see who you are. You have a nice voice." he had returned.

" I can't. I..." She knew she had to keep the secret and with ninja speed she could knock him down grab her weapon and be gone. " I'm not really like you at all. I'm different." She replied cautiously. She didn't feel like using her ninja skills to get her weapon back because he had been, well almost the victim, in the matter. But she knew Aiden would come looking for her if she didn't return quickly. " Just hand it over okay." She held out a hand.

She had been taken by surprise when he placed the staff in her hand grabbed her and hauled her out in the open where he could see her. Shocked he released her and Kali had scrambled for safety only for him to call after her that he hadn't even known her name. She had told him who she was and he begged to see her again, of course she had been leery of that. Rama had been held in a lab after all, but finally she relented if only so she could go meet her brother before too much time past. Of course she hadn't gone alone she had asked her Uncle Raphael and he agreed to stay out of the way but keep watch for funny business.

The only funny stuff Raph had spotted was Aiden about to cause trouble and Raph had given his nephew a good talking too and a stern warning.

Course that seemed so long ago now. Kali smiled and gave Mark a quick kiss, " The most important thing with dad is be very polite with him. He doesn't mind people with a different opinion willing to debate him, so don't feel that he wants you to agree with him. But do be very honest, if he catches you in a lie, or even a half truth he will suspect you are up to something."

" Relax Kali, it will be fine." Mark soothed as he hugged her close.

" I just want you to make a good impression, because dad really feels I'm too young to be serious about any one yet," Kali explained, " He feels I shouldn't be so involved at such a young age, especially when I have other responsibilities at home to attend to."

" You really care what he thinks don't you?" Mark asked arching an eye brow.

" Of course I do," Kali declared, " You see something wrong with that Mark?" She wondered, then shrugged, " My brother doesn't want to be like dad, and I well, just want to know that he approves of my choices in my life. He's taught me to think for myself, but there are times I guess..." She paused bit her bottom lip, " Dad is like no body I know. He has such a calm commanding air about him, he isn't much like Master Splinter was, he 's just..." She smiled a little, " Well you'll see for yourself come on." She took his hand in hers and cut down the back alley.

She paused at the fire escape, " Dad will shake your hand if you offer it. But if he happens to bow to you, just make sure you bow in return and lower then he does." She instructed him, "The bow is a form of respect and the one who bows lower is conferring more respect. So if you don't bow back he will think you don't respect him, and therefore might not respect me. If you keep the bow above him, or on the same level then it means you think you are as good as he is. Give _him_ respect."

Kali didn't have time to teach Mark the proper way to bow, but that wasn't important her father would be impressed if he simply bowed in return, he wouldn't be looking for the proper bow of respect that she had been schooled in since she was only three years of age. She took a deep breath, glancing over Mark, he looked sharp dressed in dark slacks and a white shirt, not his usual dress, for she knew he preferred to be more casual. But he had at least taken the initiative to dress up for dinner.

"Oh, and one more thing wait until he is served before you even start to dish up food." She warned him.

She climbed the metal rungs quickly to the roof top hearing the sound of Mark's shoes following her upward. He was not silent, but he was not ninja. It was a taller building, one of the largest buildings in the area, with an excellent view of Central Park, though at this time of evening one couldn't see much of the park anyways, with night closing in. Kali was glad that Mark did at least run, but as they climbed higher she could tell by his quickened breathing that it was pushing his limits.

" Couldn't we have gone for a shorter building?" He panted, slightly in exasperation.

" And risk being seen, oh no..." Kali shook her head, " we are almost there." She encouraged him. She wasn't about to tell him that her father had picked this spot, and she knew as soon as she heard, that he had a reason for it. Of course she had tried to protest but her father remained firm, on the basis they were ninja and had to stay hidden, even while out in the open. Kali grimaced as she recalled her dad's stern look and words.

_"Kali, if this guy can make you forget the simplest of lessons of our very life then I must question how well you keep yourself hidden when with him." He had arched an eye ridge then, staring at her as if expecting some answer._

She had managed to give a satisfactory reply, but she knew in her heart that her dad hadn't just picked this building on the basis of keeping them safe.

She heard a wearied groan behind her, as she reached the top, she knew that her mom also had to make the journey, though she had a feeling that her dad had carried her mother for a better part of it, and knowing him he probably hadn't even broken a sweat.

A small circular plastic table was set up on the rooftop, the table was covered in a red tablecloth, and set with dishes, and meal. There was a vase with some carnations in it and, a few candles for lighting. Her mom and dad were sitting, side by side, on the collapsible chairs set around the table.

" Ah, you made it. I was beginning to wonder." Leo said as he stood up, " And this young man of yours, is where?"

" He'll be here quickly." Kali answered, daring to shoot a withering glare at her father before glancing down at the fire escape, and offering her hand to Mark to assist pulling him up.

Leo chuckled softly at his daughter's sharp retort before going and pulling Karena's chair back and offering her his arm, she took it rising with ease and with their arms linked went to meet this young man.

"Mark, this is my mother Karena." Kali gestured slightly, with flowing gestures of her arm.

" Pleased to meet you Ma'am."

" Call me Karena, Kali has told me a great deal about you Mark. I'm glad to finally meet you." Karena assured him sweetly.

" Mark, this is my father, the head of our family, and leader of our clan Master Leonardo."

" Sir," Mark offered his hand, " it's an honour."

Leo smiled, " That remains to be seen," he remarked cryptically. He took the proffered hand and felt the firm hard grip of the young man. It was a good grip, but Leo felt that he had to prove a point because, this was his daughter after all, and he was protective of his family,returned the hand shake squeezing a pressure point in the hand ever so slightly to cause a tingling sensation. Leo saw Mark's eyes widen and his arm jerked slightly back.

Leo released Mark's hand, " I haven't heard as much about you as others have. I have a feeling Kaliann is trying to put you in an impressive light" Leo stated,as he cast a glance towards his daughter. He noted Mark looked a little worse for wear from the long climb, though not bad, all things considered, he at least had some stamina. Leo bowed to Mark, dipping down to about chest level, conferring some respect but not a great deal.

Mark recalling Kali's hastened advice, bowed in return, he made sure to bow deeper down to waist level but he did not hold it very long and jerked slightly on the way back.

Leo noted this as well, _'It is clear he does not know all he should about the bow.' _He mused to himself. But showed no outward sign, though he saw Kali bite her bottom lip expectantly, " Come, dinner is waiting join us, " he offered, turning and gesturing to the waiting table. He turned on his heel so fluidly and glided, more then walked to the table.

" My pleasure." Mark agreed, rubbing his hand where it still tingled. He had felt the power in the hand shake, and even with it, he had the impression that Kali's father was holding back, for he was sure that the Master could break numerous bones in his hand and wrist simply by applying more pressure. He glanced nervously at Kali, suddenly realizing why she had been so worked up. His eyes locked on the turtle with the blue bandana, noting that his movements gave the impression he was floating, and of course seeing him from the back showed all too easily the twin swords housed in the scabbards.

_' What have I got myself into?_ Mark wondered.

Kali sidled closer, " It's okay Mark, he's **trying** to shake you up." She whispered softly, though was quite aware that her father could probably still hear it. _'Oooh! He's all ready being difficult.'_She huffed silently. But she felt that she had to give Mark an edge in this game, her dad had clearly decided to play. This was strategy, and she was fully aware of what the Master of the clan expected of her, and he was clearly playing that role right now. A role meant to intimidate an outsider, not so much with words or actions, but more with a display of subtle hints and the things that were left unsaid. " He will want me to serve him, after that you can dish up your food, but don't eat it." She had no time to explain why as they had all ready reached the table.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Put to the Test**

**Disclaimer:** I must admit I don't own Leo, he is the type that would be hard to put ownership on.

Leo, with all the chivalry of an old knight, pulled out Karena's chair and pushed it in for her, before going and sitting so he was directly across from Karena, instead of beside her where he had been moments before while waiting for Kali and Mark to appear.

Mark had been going to sit in that spot, and her father with ninja speed had taken the seat that Mark had pulled out. Kali clenched her teeth and cast a quick glance her mother's way, pleading for help silently, she knew that it didn't matter what chair that Mark had gone for her father would have taken it.

Leo glanced up, " Thank you Mark, nice of you but it wasn't expected." Leo remarked with surprise.

Karena shook her head, " Why sit so far away from me though? Let Kali sit with Mark."

" She will be Karena," Leo sounded shock, " It is a round table and quite small," he pointed out innocently.

Kaliann shook her head, "It's all right" she said dismissing it. But she all ready had a sinking feeling that her mother couldn't curtail what ever her father had planned for Mark, for all of it would be done in such innocence and simple moves as to throw Mark off balance, to trip him up as it were, and defending against these moves would be totally up to Mark. Anything she or her mom said to correct it would do little or no good. Her father had been playing the game of strategy both on and off the streets, for so long, he sometimes didn't know when to quit.

Kali was learning strategy too, but she did not have the experience against her father, and it was rare for her to out maneuver him even in the game of wei-chi, though she often had good plans for the smaller battles she would end up losing the war, or game as it were. Chess, was a game of strategy where she actually stood a fair chance of beating him. Either way, the game that he was playing now was against only one opponent, and that was Mark.

Kali bowed low before starting to dish up her father's plate, as Master of the clan it was Leo's right to be served first, and served properly. Though, Leo normally allowed such things to go, insisting only that the clan knew of that prerogative, and when he wanted to use it for special occasions , then it best be done. It was another form of respect. Kali used to her father and how much he ate quickly served up the plate, bowing humbly she placed it before him, then went to take her seat.

" Go ahead and help yourself now Mark," Karena urged.

Mark obeyed wondering why, neither Karena or Kali made a move for the food, his brow scrunched up in puzzled uncertainty.

Karena smiled, " It is all right Mark, were just trying to be a little clan formal tonight, though I don't know why?" She assured him as she gave a sharp look at her mate.

"You married into the clan Karena and should be used to it by now." Leo replied calmly.

" Yes, but Mark doesn't know much about clan life, because you don't want the family talking about the clan too much to those who might not understand." Karena disputed as she began to dish up her meal, " With the guest rules that you adhere to so strictly inside our home. I'm surprised you don't use it other places too," Karena scolded ever so lightly, then turned to face Mark, though she could feel the look from her husband. "In our clan different things are done to show the Master," She nodded towards Leo, "respect. We respect you tonight by letting you have your choice of the food after wards. " She chuckled, " As a form of respect to me Kali permits me the right to dish up my share, but I'm not ninja so by rights she ought to go before me."

Leo picked up his glass, "We are not here to discuss clan life rather to get to know this young man Kaliann has had her eye on for some time." Leo paused and slowly sipped from the glass contents, " We can talk about clan life much later." He declared, " No need to bore him, even if I do stand on some formalities tonight, for appearance if nothing else" Leo explained, his voice soothing. "Appearance is, in many ways everything," a flicker of a smile played across his face, " What are your thoughts on such things Mark?"

Kali sucked in a bit of air through gritted teeth, she tried to keep her hands from shaking as she reached to dish up her dinner, her stomach was churning so wildly she doubted she could, or would, be able to eat much she recognized this as a very loaded question. Her father was tossing out bait to see what sort of response he would get, and yet the bait was cleverly disguised as nothing more then casual dinner conversation. She also knew that the interrogation had just begun, and who knows if her father planned on being charming through all of it.

Mark smiled, " I wouldn't say that appearance is everything, rather perhaps just one part of other stuff, Sir."

Leo nodded as he took a bite of his food, chewing thoughtfully, while he considered "What is it you plan to do with your life?" he inquired gently.

Kali made a slight gesture to let Mark know it was now safe to begin eating, she wished silently that she could be sitting by Mark to give him her hand to hold for support, but it seemed that he was strictly on his own against her father.

"I'm studying a lot of business classes and keeping the options open at the moment, see what appeals to me." Mark replied.

" You are not working towards the one goal, or have any set plan in mind?" Leo shot out, giving Mark a hard cold stare through narrowed eyes.

" I don't want to close off other opportunities while setting my sights on what is ahead." Mark disputed, " I want to see what I can learn and use it to the best I can and get the most out of it."

"But some would say you lack focus and the ability to set goals," Leo remarked casually. "I have heard of many people who achieve higher learning but don't know what they want or desire, so they spend years, obtaining learning that does them no good when they are done," Leo insisted, " Some goals must be set. One can do that, and if they see a better avenue to travel can adjust their course then," He countered.

Mark shifted under Leo's look, "Uh" he muttered not sure quite what to say or how to reply to that statement. He could only drop his eyes unable to keep them locked on that hard, shrewd yet knowledgeable look. Mark could almost swear that any secret, or anything he even tried to bury would be laid bear for Kali's father before long, and for a moment he was grateful that he and Kali had done no more than kiss. For he was sure if they had gone much beyond that he would have to deal with the business end of Leo's swords.

"Leo relax, this is supposed to be a nice dinner," Karena reminded him gently.

"I'm under no pressure, in fact it is a pleasure to finally get to know Kali's friend," Leo assured his wife with a casual innocence, " You don't mind answering a few questions to satisfy my curiosity do you?" He inquired as he turned his gaze on Mark again. He chuckled wryly, " Kali, is my daughter and I do care for her, and I will confess I am a little protective of her. Then again I am protective of all my family."

"Never known or heard of father's who aren't worried about that." Mark agreed.

"Good!" Leo acknowledged pouncing, " Then you have no problem with this then."

It was as if that casual statements of Mark, accepting Leo's concerns for Kali, was enough reason for Leo to turn up the heat. He began to ask further complicated and involved questions about many areas, and deftly side stepping any of his wife's subtle, and not so subtle hints to lay off Mark. Leo only stopped his interrogation when he realized that both his daughter and his wife were increasingly angry with him, but dinner was almost over by then, and Mark had been pushed as far as one could push him.

Leo sighed inwardly, Mark could handle pressure, though the strain of it had been getting to him, and Leo knew he hadn't even started playing hard ball, as they say with Mark. Then again it wouldn't be good to totally break him, not with Karena and Kali all ready feeling ruffled.

Leo sat back, "I'm sorry Mark, it's just I am trying to get a feel of who you are." Leo confessed contritely, " There are times I find it so hard to stop being the Master and just be me, and I feel that I rather monopolized you and the conversation this evening."

Mark nodded wearily, a look of exhaustion on his face, " Uh no harm done I'm sure." He muttered as he gave Kali a quick pleading look that could almost be interpreted as _'I want to get out of here_** NOW!**

Leo stood up stretching, in a display that seemed to show off his muscles to their best form, he arched back, until his shell creaked ever so slightly in protest before he walked over to gallantly help his wife up from the table, he looked into her green eyes, and saw the dark hard look in them.

Kali finally went to stand by Mark, "Dad. Mark and I are going now, I'll be home later all right?" She hastened to inform him, wanting to get away quickly in hopes of correcting some of her dad's boorish behaviour.

Leo nodded, "Of course Kali" he agreed. He reached up and took off the blue bandanna and called to Mark, "Just one more thing, son."

Mark paused and looked back, " Yes sir, and that would be?"

Leo pulled out one of his katana, and began to polish it with his mask, " I don't ever want to hear of you taking advantage of Kali, or using her in any way." Leo stated.

Mark recognized the implied threat of Leo's tone, and the long night, of pressure and scrutiny, had more then had reached it's limit with him, in short it was that proverbial last straw that had broke the camel's back. Mark straightened up and his own eyes narrowed, " I don't intend to harm her, but in the end our choice to be together is for us to decide and not for anyone else to determine," He snapped, though he stood where he was unwilling to charge Leonardo. "I don't know if we will be together a year or two down the road, but that is something only us and time can decide." He declared emphatically.

Leo smiled, and laughed. He raised his katana in salute, "Well done Mark." He praised, " You are willing to defend her in your own way I see, and when push comes to shove you aren't afraid to stand your ground. I believe Kali you have a good one here." Leo remarked, as he gave a slight nod to his daughter. He then turned his attention back to Mark "Not many people would even attempt to do what you did, while I had my katana out, perhaps the brave or the fool hardy might, but as you didn't charge at me I would not classify you as foolish."

Mark stood with a baffled expression blinking in surprise and uncertainty.

Kali giggled lightly, " Somehow you managed to get Dad's approval."

Leo grinned, " I had to try and learn as much as possible about you in as short of time as possible. Sometimes it is easier to do that in a round about fashion even if it means come off, in an over bearing fashion," Leo admitted, " But why don't you two kids run along. Just have Kali back before midnight," Leo said dismissing the two with a gesture of his hand.

Kali beamed realizing her dad had just given her an extended curfew, " Thanks dad, later." She said eagerly.

Karena watched Kali and Mark leave, she stood watching Leo, with hands on her hips, " Was that really necessary Leo? Putting him through all **that**?"

Leo glanced down at his wife, " Putting him through the tests, making him jump hoops of course it was. But he passed." Leo replied.

Karena scowled, " Careful or I might just put you through some tests dear."

" After all these years, I can assure you, that you often do. But I'm not worried about it because you and I are still together," Leo declared.

Karena smiled as he pulled her into his embrace, " Damn smug ninja." She retorted. She silently reflected that in truth, Leo being who he was had to be sure that his family was safe, and since Kali was his daughter, he was probably even more concerned with her safety and well being especially as she expanded her horizons. Leo might be the jonin, and undisputed Master of the clan, but in the end he was still a father. Knowing that her mate would go to such lengths to protect the children was comforting in it's own way.

The End


End file.
